Perfume Perfecto
by Connie SC
Summary: Scorpius esperaba que la Amortentia no tuviera ningún tipo de olor para él. Cuando se acerca al caldero se lleva la sorpresa de su vida, no solo puede distinguir tres aromas, sino que sabe muy bien a quien le pertenecen. ¿Quién diría que para él la Amortentia huele a magnolias, vainilla y cereza? ¡Definitivamente, no él!
1. Magnolias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy, el día que cumplió doce años, juró no enamorarse. Había visto como el amor hacía que la gente fuera estúpida, y tomara decisiones aún más estúpidas que ellos.

Su madre, por ejemplo, estaba por consagrarse en el mundo de la danza cuando Draco Malfoy cayó rendido a sus pies. Después de tres años de amor, y una boda en el medio, Scorpius nació, y la carrera de su madre fue a parar al tacho de basura. Por supuesto, a Astoria Malfoy jamás se arrepintió de dejar la danza para dedicarse a su familia, aún después de veinte años, seguía tan enamorada de Draco como el primer día, y tampoco era que le habían cortado las piernas, solamente había abandonado las ligas mayores. Scorpius siempre vio eso como un crimen. ¿Dejar tu ambición para cuidar a un niño? ¡Tonterías!

Por ese motivo, no la historia de sus padres, Scorpius había jurado que si algún día se enamoraba, cosa que no veía que fuera a pasar pronto, que no iba a ser una de esas cualquiera con las que sus amigos solían salir únicamente para llevarlas a la cama. (¡Sería una desgracia para los Malfoy!) No, si algún día se enamoraba, lo haría de una mujer que valiera la pena conquistar.

"No puedo creerlo, Scor. Huele justamente como Mía… Estoy jodido, hermano." Dice Albus Potter, mejor amigo del joven Malfoy.

Potter, siempre dramatizando todo. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Está mal que huela a tu mejor amiga? Siempre fue obvio que ella es tu punto débil."

"¿Te imaginas la cara de tu tío Blaise si se entera que la Amortentia para mi huele a su hija? Empezaría con eso de que su hija es joven, y conociéndolo, terminaría siendo una charla de todas las mujeres que pasaron por su cama."

Scorpius rió. Al tenía razón. Todas las charlas con Blaise Zabini terminan siendo charlas de sexo. No importa cuál sea el tema inicial, ni siquiera si es su hija, la preciosa Mía Zabini, siempre deriva en historias de sus supuestos "años dorados".

"Bueno, Albus, ¿Slughorn te hace escribir que es lo que hueles? ¿Se lo tengo que mostrar?" La cara de Scorpius demuestra su pánico. Su punto fuerte no es precisamente expresar sentimientos, a menos que sea en privado y con sus queridos y selectos amigos.

"Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido esta mañana, así que no voy a decirte." Maldito Albus, se suponía que lo iba a despertar antes de ir a desayunar, pero eso nunca pasó. Cuando el rubio despertó, ya había pasado la mitad de la primera hora de pociones, y no iba a apurarse, iría directo para la segunda. "Ah, y casi me olvido, ¿ya sabes que regalarle a Lily para su cumpleaños? Es este Sábado, y no tengo idea de que puede llegar a querer."

"Yo ya sé que le voy a dar, pero creo que una buena idea sería que le regalaras un pijama nuevo, lo necesita, y con unas chancletas, para completarla si queres."

Albus estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Slughorn abrió la puerta de su aula para dejar pasar a la clase de sexto año, compuesta por alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. El caldero conteniendo la poción se ubicaba en el escritorio del profesor, vapor en forma de espirales salía de él, haciendo identificable su contenido.

Después de quince minutos, en los que Slughorn lo reprimió por haberse quedado dormido, el señor Malfoy fue llamado al escritorio del profesor.

"¿A qué huele, señor Malfoy?" preguntó Slughorn muy curioso.

"Magnolias" susurró Scorpius, sorprendido, ya que realmente esperaba que la Amortentia no tuviera ningún tipo de olor para él. Después de la inicial sorpresa, el joven sonrió, sabiendo muy bien quien era la persona que amaba las magnolias.

* * *

Los jardines de la mansión Malfoy en primavera son una vista imponente, miles de pimpollos comienzan a florecer, dando lugar a una de las vistas más coloridas de todas. Astoria, junto a su sobrina Mía, riegan y cuidan las flores todos los días.

Los fines de semana, en ese jardín, los Malfoy dan pequeñas fiestas para su familia y amigos, entre ellos, los Potter, los Zabini, y los Tonks-Lupin, o lo que queda de ellos. Teddy Lupin, desde el final de la guerra, se había convertido en una parte muy importante de la vida de los Malfoy, Cissa y Andrómeda habían enmendado su relación, y Draco adoraba cuidar al pequeño Ted. El acercamiento de los Malfoy a Teddy, también trajo como consecuencia el acercamiento de los Potter a los Malfoy.

Una Lily de seis años caminaba por el jardín acompañada por Mía y Scorpius. Mía le iba mostrando todas las flores, nombrándolas y comentándole alguna de las características de las mismas.

"Mira, Lily, esas son las magnolias" hablo Scorpius.

Maravillada, Lily observaba las flores. Mía, escuchando el grito de su madre que los llamaba a comer, había comenzado a caminar hacia la mansión, mientras que Scorpius se quedó con Lily mirando las flores. Con una idea en la mente, Scorpius cortó una magnolia, y se la entregó a Lily. "Una flor para otra flor", le dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, donde todos los esperaban.

Todos asociaban a Lily con los lirios, y ese era un gran error de ellos. Nadie le preguntaba cuál era su flor preferida, asumían que eran los lirios. "Se llama Lily, claro que le gustan los lirios" le había escuchado decir a James Sirius, una vez que uno de sus amigos le preguntó que flores le podía regalar a Lily para su cumpleaños. Todos menos él, que siempre que podía le llevaba un ramo de las magnolias más bonitas que encontrara, y la saludaba con un cursi "una flor para otra flor", como había hecho siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y si, vuelvo con un Lily-Scorpius, pero realmente no pude evitarlo.**

**Saludos,**

**Connie :)**


	2. Vainilla

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

"Interesante, señor Malfoy. Verdaderamente interesante. Las magnolias son flores muy bonitas. Representan la elegancia y la dignidad, si las magnolias representan a su amada, debe ser una señorita bastante peculiar." Slughorn sonreía mientras hablaba, la Amortentia siempre había sido una de sus pociones preferidas para trabajar con sus alumnos, descubría un montón de cosas interesantes.

"Le puedo asegurar que lo es, señor." Dijo Scorpius, ofreciendo una sonrisa al anciano profesor. Aun sonriendo, Scorpius abrió la boca para decir el segundo aroma. "Creo que hay un poco de olor a vainilla, también, si no me equivoco."

Entre susurros, podían distinguirse los "me gusta la vainilla" y "debo ser yo, las magnolias son mis preferidas", de las jóvenes de ambas casas, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Scorpius fulminó a todas con la mirada. ¡Como si el se fuera a fijar en ellas, que lo persiguen desde primer año! Recorriendo el salón con la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en Albus, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse ante la incomodidad de su mejor amigo. Con una mueca de disgusto dirigida a su amigo, Scorpius volvió a enfocar su mirada en el caldero.

* * *

El baño para prefectos se caracteriza por su lujo, y su exclusividad. Muy dificilmente podría un alumno que no fuera prefecto conocer su ubicación, y aún menos estar allí por pura casualidad.

Cuando Scorpius entró una noche, bien tarde, para darse su baño relajante de todos los días, no esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí. Pero bueno, si la ropa tirada en el suelo no había sido indicio de la presencia de otro ser humano, entonces la espuma y la cabeza pelirroja que asomaba de la tina si lo era. Habiendo escuchado que alguien se acercaba a ella, la joven de cabellos del color del fuego se dio vuelta para ver quien se atrevía a molestarla.

Con solamente una bata verde, sus chancletas haciendo juego y un pijama gris en las manos, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy, gran amigo del hermano de la señorita en la tina, y quien sabe la razón, pero también podía considerarse mejor amigo de ella, la pequeña Potter.

"¿Trajiste tu traje de baño?" le pregunta Lily, impacientándose con el rubio platinado que tiene frente a ella, quién ni cuestiono su presencia en ese baño. Lily Potter no estaba ni cerca de ser elegida como prefecta, y una de las razones principales no era su falta de merito académico, sino el pequeño detalle de que era una alumna de cuarto año.

Scorpius la mira como si estuviera loca. "¿Por qué habría de traerlo? ¡Vengo a bañarme! ¡No a nadar!"

La joven se encoge de hombros, "yo lo tengo puesto" es su respuesta. "Haz aparecer tus shorts de baño y métete."

Sabiendo que lo mejor es hacerle caso, Scorpius hace aparecer sus shorts de baño preferidos con un simple "accio". Por suerte, el baño de prefectos no está lejos de las mazmorras donde se encuentran los dormitorios de los alumnos de Slytherin. Se lo puso por debajo de la bata, dándole la espalda a su compañera.

Se metió al agua junto a ella, que se estaba poniendo champú. La imitó, y después de enjuagarse el cabello, se quedaron un largo rato comentando que tal había estado el día, ya que casi ni se habían visto.

Exhaustos, salieron de la tina, se secaron y se pusieron sus pijamas. El gris de Scorpius, y Lily tenía un short y una camisa de manga larga de color verde esmeralda. En el tocador, Lily se arreglo el cabello y se puso su crema humectante para el cuerpo, así como también un aceite aromático en el cabello.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, comenzaron el camino hacia las mazmorras. Sí, la hijita de Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, estaba en Slytherin, al igual que su hermano Albus. El único Gryffindor de los hijos de Harry y Ginny Potter era James Sirius. No que las casas importaran mucho en las relaciones familiares, pero James siempre había estado orgulloso de ser el único que continuara con la tradición familiar.

Ya habían llegado a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de los estudiantes. Después de un gran abrazo y beso en la frente, Scorpius dejó que Lily subiera las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas, y se fue para el suyo.

El olor de Lily se le había pegado al pijama, esa esencia de vainilla que le advertía la presencia de su mejor amiga apenas ella entrara a una sala. Scorpius juraba que podía olerla incluso antes de que llegara a algún lugar.

* * *

"Sí, profesor Slughorn, definitivamente es vainilla el segundo olor." Y claro que no era ninguna sorpresa para Scorpius.

El aroma a vainilla tiene una dulzura inconfundible, que contrasta bien con la personalidad más bien ácida de la chica a quien hace referencia tal olor. Se complementan, y como la suele molestar Scorpius. "Sin tu perfume de vainilla, serías como un café negro, pero creo que te seguiría queriendo." Y ella solo se ríe.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Mio uchiha por el review, este capitulo va para vos :)**

**¡Saludos!**

**Connie :)**


	3. Cereza

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Mrs J.K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

Scorpius, con la mente aún en su recuerdo, prestaba poca atención a los ruidos a su alrededor. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta que la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase estaba sonando. El ruido de los estudiantes saliendo del aula fue lo que hizo que el chico volviera a la realidad. Después de un breve saludo al profesor Slughorn, agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, donde lo esperaban Albus y James Potter.

"Hey, Scorpius, tenemos un problema... ¡En dos días es Sábado! ¡Lily cumple años!" le dijo James. Scorpius lo miró con una ceja alzada, no entendía cual era el problema, hasta que recordó que los hermanos Potter nunca sabían que regalarle a Lils.

"¡Que ya le dije a Albus que le regalen un pijama! De verdad, lo necesita. ¿Nunca la vieron con esa cosa roja que ella dice ser un pijama? ¡Parece que va mostrando su cuerpo adrede por la sala común!"

El rostro de James mostraba ira, mientras que Albus sabía que Scorpius estaba exagerando. El vestido que Lily utilizaba para dormir no era indigno. James siempre había sido sobreprotector con sus hermanos menores, aún más con Lily, que era la princesa Potter. Scorpius y Lily, según Albus, tenían una relación muy especial. La pequeña pelirroja tenía una conexión con el rubio que era extraña. Había sido así desde siempre. Para distraer a su hermano, Albus decidió cambiar de tema, al tiempo que Mía los alcanzaba en las puertas del gran comedor.

"El sábado, Lily va ir con sus amigos y primos a Hogsmeade por su cumpleaños, y entonces se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una especie de 'pijama party' en la sala multipropósitos", dijo la chica una vez que se despidieron de James y marchaban rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin. "Claro que solo seríamos nosotros tres, Lily, y tal vez James y Julia. Y supongo que Teddy va a querer venir... Cumple Lily, después de todo."

"¿Quién es Julia? ¿La chica esa con la que andaba James el mes pasado? No puedo creer que sigan juntos... ¡Scorpius! ¡Perdimos la apuesta!" Acotó Albus, realmente molesto por haber perdido diez Galeones contra Lily.

"En fin, ¿les parece bien la idea? Quería consultarlo con ustedes antes de decirle a Lily, para que no haga ningún otro plan para aquella noche, ¿si? Por favor, no traigan a alguna chica, quiero que seamos solamente nosotros, aunque no veo como podrían traer a alguien al cumpleaños de Lily... ella los mataría a ambos." Ambos chicos asintieron. ¿Por qué iban a querer llevar a alguien más? Las chicas que ellos querían llevar ya iban a estar ahí.

* * *

La mañana del sábado llegó rápidamente, Lily despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, antes que sus compañeras de habitación, y bajó a la sala común. La tradición del primero de Noviembre, amanecer al mismo tiempo que el sol da sus primeros rayos, bajar a la sala común, y esperar a la chica que cumple años. Todo preparado, el regalo que es tradición, también.

La sonrisa que recibe la pelirroja al bajar aún en pijama hace que levantarse temprano valga la pena. Su querido rubio la abraza y le tiende un ramillete con quince magnolias. Y su típica frase no se hace esperar. "Una flor para otra flor." Seguido de un beso en la frente, y mejilla derecha. Los brazos de ella se aferran a él, mientras le agradece el regalo sonrojada. Es casi así como un juego para ellos, ese coqueteo inocente tan evidente como desapercibido. Ese juego bien suyo, que solo ellos conocen, que juegan hace años.

"¿Qué te parece que tenga quince? ¿Es suficiente?" le pregunta Lily, como todos los años desde que tiene doce. Generalmente, la respuesta del rubio es un "no lo creo", y rápidamente la conversación cambia de rumbo. Pero no esta vez.

"Ya lo veremos, Lily. La paciencia es una virtud."A las palabras las acompaña la sonrisa de Scorpius, que se refleja en la princesa del día.

"No es exactamente por mi paciencia que me mandaron a Slytherin, ¿no te parece?" le replica una divertida Lily, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y subir a cambiarse. Scorpius va a su habitación a cambiarse también, y a despertar a Albus para bajar a desayunar.

El día se pasa rápido, los preparativos para la celebración del cumpleaños de Lily y toda la tarea que los profesores le dieron lo mantienen ocupado. A la hora de la merienda, Scorpius baja a las cocinas. Nunca merienda en el Gran Comedor. La comida realmente buena es la que los elfos hacen para uno especialmente. Y no es el único que piensa de esa manera. Sentada en un banquito cerca del fuego, se encuentra Lily Luna Potter, comiendo pastel y conversando con Winky, la elfa. Muy amablemente, el rubio se suma a la conversación, saludando a ambas "señoritas".

Winky, al ver que el joven señorito Malfoy se acercaba, se levantó de su asiento y se lo cedió, prometiendo llevarle un pedazo del mismo pastel que estaba comiendo la señorita Potter, cosa que hace en menos de un minuto.

Scorpius le agradece a Winky por el pastel, y le pregunta a Lily de que es. Tenía mucho olor a frutos rojos, lo que no lo hacía muy agradable para el rubio.

"Es mi creación. Yo se lo enseñé a Winky en primer año. Mira, la masa es de vainilla, con pequeñísimos pedazos de cereza, y en el medio tiene crema de cereza. La parte de afuera también tiene cereza."

El ojigris la mira con una ceja alzada. "¿Todo de cereza?" La chica de ojos color verde asiente, sonriendo.

La clase de pociones de aquella semana le viene a la mete apenas prueba el primer bocado. Claro que el tercer olor sería cereza. Ella adora la cereza. Es su fruta preferida, él lo sabe muy bien, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido comer un pastel que fuera solamente de cereza. Igualmente, una vez que empieza a comerlo tiene que admitir que no es para nada feo.

"Lily, hablé con tu hermano y Mía hoy sobre lo que me preguntaste. Mía estaba rogando que te hubiera dicho que sí, y los dos sabemos que Albus dice que si a todo lo que Mía diga que si..."

"¿Entonces es un sí?" lo interrumpe la pelirroja, muy emocionada.

"Todavía no, Lily. No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor, ¿entiendes? No voy a decir que es por tu edad, porque no es esa la razón. Técnicamente sería ilegal. Bueno, saquemos la parte técnica, es completamente ilegal, y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar. Yo tengo diecisiete años, vos no."

"Pero Scorpius, ¿por qué es eso tan importante? La mitad de esas cosas son ilegales, admitamoslo. Por favor, decí que si, es mi cumpleaños... ¡Por favor, Scor!" Ella sabe muy bien que la manera de ablandar al rubio es lloriquear un poco. Es imposible entender al rubio, con sus contradicciones. Odia a las chicas de su edad por ser de la manera que Lily estaba siendo. Pero bueno, ella siempre había sido una excepción.

"¡Rayos, Lily! Está bien, ¿sí? Pero no va a ser fácil, créeme que no, y vas a sufrir tanto a veces que seguramente terminarás arrepintiéndote... Pero si estás tan convencida que eso es lo que queres, yo voy a estar con vos."

"¿Ya terminaste tu discurso tratando de disuadirme?" le pregunta Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius se encoje de hombros, pero le sonríe, y Lily lanza un chillido emocionada, porque sabe que eso es un sí. ¡Por fin! ¡Lo que siempre ella quiso!

Lily lo abraza fuerte, muy fuerte, y el responde con la misma fuerza al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído "Felicidades, princesa, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños." Lily rió, colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cara de Scorpius y chocó sus labios contra los de él fundiéndose en un tierno beso que el rubio no tardó en responder y devolver. Los labios de Lily sabían a cereza, pudo finalmente comprobar Scorpius.

Cuando se separan, Scorpius abraza a Lily por los hombros, mientras comienzan a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras.

"Lily, ¿qué te parece salir a cenar mañana por la noche? A las cocinas, claramente." le pregunta el rubio, cuando están a mitad de camino.

"¿Como una cita?" El rubio asiente.

"¡Claro que sí, Scorpius! Creí que tardarías más en preguntar" le dice Lily, con una enorme sonrisa. "A propósito, ¿estás registrado ya?"

"Pues, sí, claro que me registré."

Lily asintió ante la declaración de Scorpius, sumamente emocionada por todo lo que estaba pasando ese cumpleaños.

"Ah, ¿cuándo comienzo con mi transformación? ¿Puede ser hoy? ¡Aún no puedo creer que me dejen ser animaga con ustedes!"

Scorpius rodó los ojos ante las preguntas de la chica. ¡Dios lo salve por enamorarse de esa mujer! Él juró no enamorarse de cualquiera, pero claro que ella no era cualquiera, era Lily. Su Lily.

* * *

**1497 palabras.**

**Muchas gracias BereLestrange por el review! :)**

**Mio Uchiha, capítulo nuevamente dedicado a vos. Espero que lo disfrutes :)**


End file.
